Camp Chaos
by thestralqueen147
Summary: What would happen if Percy has a twin sister but not by the same mother and was adopted by Sally Jackson? Would he go to Camp Half-Blood and become the Hero of Olympus? Being Rewritten and Edited.


**Hello my dear readers I'm sorry about the wait for this story. So if you have read this story before this update then this will clear up any confusion that I had caused. *chuckles* I also forgot to say that I wrote this story in fifth grade when my grammar and writing skills were terrible. i will also be changing this story so the other chapters are going to be removed because it would not go along with what I have planned.  
**

 **Percy: It's true I couldn't understand a single thing.**

 **Me: Shut up Percy and get out *throws and sharp object*  
**

 **Percy: *dodges* What if I do the disclaimer?**

 **Me: Fine you can stay.**

 **Percy: Thestralqueen147 doesn't own PJO or HOO Rick Riordan does she only owns this story and the OCs.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

"Good morning mom," I called out quietly as I poked my head into the kitchen carefully looking around for Smelly Gabe.

"Good morning Percy," My mom answered me smiling as she bend down to my height and hugged me, "and Happy 6th birthday." The next thing I knew I was siting on my bum after being tackled by a little girl with dark chocolate brown eyes and dark golden brown hair in a flying hug.

"Nymph get off of Percy I want to give him a hug as well," A voice whined and I laughed.

"Sis get off of me," I said pushing my sister gently.

"Humph but I don't want to," Nymph complained while pouting but she had let go of me anyway and a hand entered my field of vision.

"Thanks Archie," I said to the blonde haired boy standing next to a girl with black hair dusting myself off, "How did you guys get in?"

"Well," Nymph began innocently look anywhere but at me and I mentally slapped myself, _She used the spare key_.

"Hello Achilles, Teresa, Nymphadora," mom said laughing slightly as she came back from locking and hiding the spare key to the front door.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson!" Achilles and Teressa answered smiling slightly.

"Hi Mom!" Nymphadora hugging mom's leg.

Then a smell hit my nose and I looked at the other three and they returned my gaze wide eyed, " _Smelly Gabe!_ " I mouthed.

"Hello children," Gabe said smiling with his mouth closed, "I hope you have a wonderful time at the twins' birthday party today. Well I off to work," and he left the apartment.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking _"Since when does Gabe work?_ " well he doesn't but I need him out of the picture but don't worry he's going to meet the same fate as he did in the books. On with the story!**

* * *

"That was weird," I heard mom mutter before she smiled at us, "I'm going to wake your brother okay Percy, Nymphadora?"

"Yes mom," we answered nodding.

"Morning brats," Theseus practically growled clearly annoyed that he had to wake up early to celebrate two 6-year-olds' birthday.

At first glance we might actually look like a family but here's where the similarities started to begin. Nymphadora, my twin sister, looks just like my mom since she has brown hair but her's was dark due to the genetics from our dad and dark brown eyes. My older brother however had neat black hair and had vibrant green eyes that he inherited from our dad. Then there's me, I have messy untamable black hair and bright sea green eyes that seems to shift between sapphire blue and forest green most of the time.

But that's the thing both Nymphadora and I can change our appearance meaning we can change our hair color, eye color, skin tone, facial expressions and so on. I'm not even sure that Nymphadora and I are even related to mom in any way.

"Good morning big brother," Nymphadora said cheerfully and sitting down at the table next to Theseus.

"Theseus I'm going to take your siblings and their friends back to their real parents so you can have the place till yourself till I get back okay?" Mom asked Theseus.

"Wait you mean don't have to see them anymore?" Theseus asked hopefully.

"You found our parents?" Archie asked shocked.

"Yes I believe that I have," mom said nodding as a knock rang through the house and mom went to answer it. When she came back Archie and Teresa's caretaker, Ms. Adams, was standing there smiling kindly. Ms. Adams loved children but she doesn't want to raise her own since she isn't married yet. She is in her late 20s, light waist length brown hair that is always in a bun, and soft grey eyes.

"Let's get going if we want to get there before lunch time," Ms. Adams said and the 6 of us left the apartment and climbed into the van parked outside the building.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffie. *Dodges multiple items thrown* If you kill me then I won't be able to update! *Sighs in relief* thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter i will try to publish another one soon.  
**


End file.
